Ralph Fiennes
Ralph ''Nathaniel Twisleton-Wykeham-''Fiennes (*22. Dezember 1962 in Ipswich, Suffolk) ist ein britischer Schauspieler. Seit 2017 ist er zudem serbischer Staatsbürger ehrenhalber. Außerhalb des 007-Filmkosmos erlangte Fiennes weltweite Bekanntheit mit seiner Darstellung des bösen Zauberers Lord Voldemort in den Filmadaptionen der Harry Potter-Reihe von J. K. Rowling. Seit 2012 verkörpert er die Rolle des amtierenden MI6-Leiters Gareth Mallory alias M. Kurzbiographie Herkunft und frühe Jahre Ralph Fiennes wurde am 22. Dezember 1962 als ältester Sohn der Künstlerin und Autorin Jennifer Lash (*1938; †1993) und des Fotografen Mark Fiennes (*1933; †2004) in Ipswich geboren. Väterlicherseits entstammt er der Adelsfamilie Twisleton-Wykeham-Fiennes, die ihre Linie bis zu Frederick Fiennes (*1799; †1887), den 16. Baron Saye and Sele zurückführen kann. Von ihrer Mutter gefördert, schlugen auch mehrere von Fiennes Geschwistern den Weg einer künstlerischen Laufbahn ein – Martha Fiennes (*1964) ist Regisseurin, Magnus Fiennes (*1965) ist Komponist und Musikproduzent, Sophie Fiennes (*1967) ist Dokumentarfilmerin und Joseph Fiennes (*1970) ist ebenfalls Schauspieler. Nachdem er zunächst ein Jahr lang bildende Kunst an der Chelsea School of Art studiert hatte, wechselte er jedoch in den Bereich der Schauspielerei und besuchte stattdessen die renommierte Royal Academy of Dramatic Art, welche er 1985 erfolgreich abschloss. Zwei Jahre darauf wurde er Mitglied des Royal National Theatre und wiederum ein Jahr später ins Ensemble der Royal Shakespeare Company aufgenommen und trat in zahlreichen Shakespeare-Inszenierungen auf. Obgleich der Hauptfokus seiner Karriere beim Film liegt, ist er nichtsdestotrotz bis heute sehr der Bühne verbunden geblieben. Durchbruch und internationaler Erfolg [[Datei:Gareth-mallory-promo-1.png|thumb|left|Ralph Fiennes als Mallory - Publicityfoto von 2012.]] Seinen Durchbruch als Filmschauspieler hatte er 1993. Nachdem er zunächst im, wegen seiner Gewaltdarstellungen seinerzeit kontrovers diskutierten, surrealen Kirchensatire Das Wunder von Mâcon (The Baby of Mâcon) von Peter Greenaway aufgetreten war, erhielt er für seine Darstellung des KZ-Lagerkommandanten Amon Göth (*1908; †1946) in Steven Spielbergs Schindlers Liste (Schindler’s List) seine erste Oscar-Nominierung als bester Nebendarsteller. Eine Oscar-Nominierung als bester Hauptdarsteller erhielt er für seine Performance im Liebesdrama Der englische Patient (The English Patient) aus dem Jahr 1996. 1998 spielte Fiennes an der Seite von Uma Thurman (*1970) und Sean Connery (*1930) den britischen Geheimagenten John Steed in Mit Schirm, Charme und Melone (The Avengers), der von den Kritikern gnadenlos verrissenen Kinofilmadaption der gleichnamigen, zwischen 1961 und 1969 ausgestrahlten, Fernsehserie. Nach der Jahrtausendwende verkörperte er 2002 den geistesgestörten Mörder Francis Dolarhyde im Thriller Roter Drache (Red Dragon), der Vorgeschichte des zum Kult-Klassiker gewordenen Das Schweigen der Lämmer (The Silence of the Lambs). Zwischen 2005 und 2011 übernahm er in den Leinwandadaptionen der weltweit erfolgreichen Harry Potter-Reihe von Joanne K. Rowling (*1965) vom vierten bis zum finalen achten Film den Part des bösen Zauberers Lord Voldemort und erlangte spätestens mit dieser internationalen Ruhm. Bond, James Bond 2012 wurde Ralph Fiennes Teil des umfangreichen 007-Filmkosmos als er in Skyfall von Sam Mendes erstmals die Rolle des Gareth Mallory übernahm, des Nachfolgers der von Judi Dench verkörperten MI6-Leiterin Olivia Mansfield, sodass 007 seine Einsatzbefehle erstmals seit 1989 wieder von einem männlichen M erhält. Fiennes spielte Mallory erneut in Spectre von 2015 und auch im für April 2020 angekündigten Keine Zeit zu sterben (No Time to Die) von Cary Joji Fukunaga wird er in der Rolle zu sehen sein. Wissenswertes Obwohl der Film Mit Schirm, Charme und Melone (The Avengers) sowohl beim Publikum als auch den Kritikern durchfiel, ist er, ebenso wie die Serie, indirekt mit dem Bond-Universum verknüpft. James Bond-Veteran Sean Connery (*1930) verkörperte den Bösewicht und die Rollen der Hauptfiguren John Steed und Emma Peel wurden in der Serie von Patrick Macnee (*1922; †2015) und Diana Rigg (*1938) kreiert, die ihrerseits ebenfalls Teil des 007-Kosmos sind. Rigg verkörperte 1969 in Im Geheimdienst Ihrer Majestät (On Her Majesty’s Secret Service) Bonds Ehefrau Tracy und Macnee trat 1985 in Im Angesicht des Todes (A View to a Kill) als Bonds Verbündeter Sir Godfrey Tibbet auf. Siehe auch Hauptartikel M-mallory-portrait.png|M Skyfall Spectre Keine Zeit zu sterben|link=Gareth Mallory en:Ralph Fiennes es:Ralph Fiennes fr:Ralph Fiennes Kategorie:Darsteller Kategorie:M Darsteller